Average (Reader)-Chan
by Chang-chang83
Summary: Tsukasa Eishi, first seat of the Elite Ten Council has had reader-chan as a friend since childhood. He realises just how special reader-chan is, and will take necessary means to ensure no one takes them away from him. (Yandere fic)
_**Because I have an addiction to insert character x reader fics and handsome anime guys. Haaah whatever keeps me going I guess. I have another anime husband to add to my ever growing list.**_

 _ **Tsukasa Eishi, 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **seat at Totsuki Elite Ten Council. I'm going to guess his main style of cooking is French Cuisine, but I think he's adept at any cuisine he tries.**_

 _ **I also really like yandere fics, or just guys who are stupidly jealous of another guy trying to hit on their girl, because I'm a crazy bitch. I know, marry me right?**_

 _ **Tsukasa is just a very sexy guy, like he looks so fucking sexy with white hair and white eyes, like who the fuck can pull that off? Like if he was real I would marry him straight up, like he would cook me up anytime ;). *Sigh* this is just how sad I am, but it's okay because I know there are more of us losers, we can be losers together, and there is strength in numbers right? So join me my brothers and sisters!**_

 _ **I also assume that Tsukasa Eishi does French/western cuisine, and I also assume that not everyone likes his food and reacts by bursting out of his clothes. And some people like other food more and have a better reaction to that type of food.**_

 _ **Plot: Reader-chan (female) has been a long term friend of Tsukasa Eishi, since you guys were born. You're just a normal person, you go to high school like any other student in Japan, and one of the few people that tolerate and solve Tsukasa's worrying and other slightly annoying characteristics. Then he realises that you're slowly leaving him, and wants to stop that, no matter what that takes. (Aren't you lucky reader-chan?)**_

* * *

You and Tsukasa Eishi seemed like an unlikely friendship. Well you couldn't really call it friendship, it was more like you tolerated him. However your "friendship" seemed unlikely. The best student, literally the best student of Japan's most prestigious culinary school was your "friend". Little old you, you knew you weren't anything special. Well you could lick your elbow, you hadn't found anyone else who could do that. In general you knew you weren't that special, you were like the next high school student, trying to get through life and do what makes you happy. You had a decent amount of friends, your looks didn't stand out too much, you were just an average person and you were fine with that.

Tsukasa on the other hand couldn't necessarily be called normal. Well for starters he has white hair and white eyes. When you both went into elementary school and everyone else had black hair and brown eyes, and Tsukasa Eishi didn't, you realised that Tsukasa was something else, something special, not average. And how right you were, he was more annoying the next kid. You had insecurities like any other human, who didn't? However Tsukasa Eishi seemed to have insecurities and problems of a thousand people. You would be more understanding if Tsukasa Eishi was underachieving but actually he was one of the top students, whereas you. Well you were of course average.

You found it odd that someone who was clearly so great, had so much talent would be so pessimistic. You thought he would be more arrogant, and you didn't know what was worse, arrogant or pessimistic and self-loathing, either way you were fucked because despite Tsukasa Eishi looking like a Prince, no one could really tolerate his annoying habits like you could. Meaning you two were stuck like paper and glue, unfortunately for you. Although no one could handle his pessimistic ways, it didn't stop people fangirling over him, meaning you were their number one target. However you didn't mind at all because you created a plan, more like scheme. Every time a girl tried to challenge you and shout at you for being close to their precious Prince Tsukasa Eishi, you would offer them a day with Tsukasa, so they could not only experience being near the annoying bastard, but actually converse with him about all sorts of issues. For a price of course. And if they could last a whole week doing so, they would obviously get their money back, but if not you got your money back.

You made quite a bit, it was extremely prosperous but due to people talking your little scheme was slowly losing its numbers. You still get a couple of naïve noobs these days, but at least you stopped girls from attacking you because of their "beloved Prince." In fact some girls admired you so much they gave you extra, because they couldn't imagine what it was like to listen and tolerate Tsukasa Eishi past school hours. Oh why you ask? Your parents and his parents thought it would be cute that you guys were in the same neighbourhood, in fact next door neighbours. And due to your parent's being so friendly and accepting, they welcomed Tsukasa into your house and then into your room. Your home was not safe. You often prayed for the day that his parents moved house, or something would happen that would make Tsukasa Eishi leave you alone. You got your wish, just not right away.

Before he left for Totsuki, he was still around you. The only time he wasn't was before school, and when you went to bed. Other than that you had him. Lucky you. You realised you were turning prematurely grey from the stress and bald because he made you want to rip your hair out. You couldn't live like this, you had enough stress already so you decided to try and force Tsukasa into meditating. It worked. Thank the lord and praise baby Jesus it worked. You may have lost a couple hundred hours because it worked a little too well, but at least your ears weren't filled with annoying nervous chatter from the snowy haired guy. You would enjoy the hours of peace, with some candles, closing your eyes and letting your mind empty itself. You were happy that Tsukasa finally shut up, who knew he was such a chatterbox? If anime and manga and Asian dramas taught you anything, the really stoic, incredibly handsome characters were silent and didn't like to show weakness. Well they were wrong, dead wrong, and the thing is it's not as if he was nice as well. He was kinda mean, well really judgmental about the food you ate.

Since he found his passion and talent for cooking, he had become super critical of everything you ate. Sure you could have just ignored him, but since he stuck with you and no one else wanted to talk to him, you were fucked. Again. Unfortunately you liked to eat a lot of unhealthy things, and fast food because you did. Who didn't? Tsukasa Eishi. And he made it known how much he disliked it, often telling you off for eating it.

"Why would you pay for this shit?"

"I told you again, the concept is fast hot food that is readily available. Also easy to make. At any time of the day. There is no major complicated way to make the food and etc… It's just cheap food for convenience."

"The food world is going to shit."

"When does Totsuki start sending letters for you- People to attend?"

"In like two weeks. Why?"

"Do you know if you've passed the test on the spot or do they accept you on the spot?"

"On the spot. Why?"

"And if you are accepted on the spot, do you immediately get accommodation and not need to come back, only on major holidays?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering, if a prestigious culinary school has any similarity to other schools in Japan." You lie smoothly.

"Tch as if the most prestigious culinary school would be anything similar our public school." He mocked. You just shrug it off still eating.

"Of course you would eat this shit. Shit food for an average person." He commented, you roll your eyes. He always mocked and insulted you. At first you were sensitive to his comments, his ruthlessness. However you just adapted to it, you didn't like crying in front of Tsukasa, because the one time you did, he cried as well, and freaked out as well, which just ended with you comforting Tsukasa even though he wasn't the original person crying. It wasn't worth the drama, you decided between the lesser of two evils, the annoying food critic who was overly critical and judgemental was more concise with his conversation and you figured he talked less that way. The super self-loathing, hating, whiny, pessimistic son of a bitch was too much on a daily basis.

It was like his other personality, and you hated one as much as the other. You remember saying if you didn't know what was worse? Arrogant Tsukasa Eishi or his natural pessimistic self? Well it was as if God was laughing at you, giving you the middle finger and decided to make him both and you had the unfortunate fate of experiencing both. You were raised Buddhist, but you almost became Christian when Tsukasa announced to both families that he was going to take Totsuki's entrance exam. You were the only person that truly congratulated him, because you were so happy he was leaving your life. You thought about the future, if Tsukasa did leave your life forever would you actually miss him?

Well apparently not. When his parents announced that he got accepted and didn't need to come back and get his things. You cried, cried for joy. His parents were touched that you cared so deeply for him, although that was not your intention, you cried nonetheless. You were free. You also thought you would miss him, but you wrong. A happy wrong, you finally made more friends, friends who understood their boundaries and didn't feel the need to say everything on their mind. And since you dealt with the most pessimistic and insecure person of the century you were a pretty good advisor to your friends. You actually got to experience food without someone constantly critiquing it and judging you for eating it. You finally felt free and you smiled a lot more, which surprised some people. You even got a couple confessions and dates, because the "big white knight" that used to piss you off was now gone and boys didn't feel so intimidated. It was great you were experiencing everything like any other person your age. Well except love. You dated guys, got confessions and some boyfriends, but you hadn't felt that strange magnetic first love. A lot of your friends assumed it would be Tsukasa Eishi, but you the way you described being friends with that basket case, how little you talked about him and how much you had changed with him being away they instantly dismissed that argument.

Tsukasa came back from Totsuki in the summer and by then you were so happy you actually welcomed him back.

"Are you high?" he questioned your unusual happy aura.

"Nope! Just had a really good year!" you laughed, smiling as you gave him a cup of tea. You see him make a face of grimace. You watch his eyes flicker back to you, as you smile and hum not caring that the tea burnt your tongue.

"Without me?" He asked, you didn't know he was asking seriously. He had never seen you smile so genuinely, especially not with him. From what he remembered you smirked, grimaced, frowned everything but smiled. You smiled without him? Was it because you had a boyfriend? His mum did mention something about you having a quite few male suitors since he left. He just thought his mum was exaggerating, because why would anyone want to date you? He knew you were just an average gal, nothing special. He knew a lot of special girls at Totsuki, talented and unique. And those girls were a lot more beautiful, eye catching, special, they were everything except average. So why would you, an average girl get any guys? From what he remembered you never got any guys attention, no confessions, so he was confused. In addition why were you dating? You were an average girl, so you would of course being dating average guys. It annoyed him a little, you had more than enough time to at least go on a date, or ask him on a date, or confess your romantic feelings for him. Why wouldn't you? He knew he wasn't unattractive, in fact he knew he was quite attractive, and he was more than average, so why weren't you dating him? In fact if he had learnt anything from manga and anime, girls like you, average girls should be falling head of heels for guys like him.

"Yeah. Hahahaha. Apparently a lot of guys felt intimidated by you. They thought us the two of us were dating. Isn't that silly?" You laughed. However you stopped as you saw his expression.

"Why would that be silly?"

"Tch Tsukasa don't be so offended. You said, I'm average. In fact that was the only way you described me was average. You also refer to yourself as better than average, so why would you want me an average girl date a better than average guy like you? Also I'm sure you found lots of great girls who can cook amazing things like you." You simply reply. You notice him staring straight at you, it almost intimidates you. He makes you come over to his house, and sits you down. You watch him create some complicated dishes, he did it with such grace that you could only dream of. And then he plates it in front of you, his confident smirk plastered on his face.

You take a delicate bite, and you slowly savour the food. You understood why some people critiqued food and hated fast food, because fast food chains were dull, boring and tasteless compared to this. It was glorious, harmonious and you felt your body reenergised. You smile as you look up at him.

"This is really great." You smile at him. You realise that Totsuki isn't all talk, if this was produced in the first year it was no wonder why their alumni was so successful. You were sure this dish would only be served in the best hotels for the most expensive price.

"Only great?" He glares at you. You jump a little, did you offend him? You couldn't tell him to calm down, because this was his expertise, and you also assumed that if you did, he would get even angrier.

"Uh yes? I mean I think it would be only served to the most expensive clients. Only the richest could afford this dish, so I'm honoured that you made something so great." You smile still, just not as bright. Hoping to ease the tension.

However what you didn't know was Tsukasa Eishi was waiting for you to be paralysed by the great harmony of flavours. He was already the top of his year, and he didn't even need to break sweat. There were rumours that he would be in the Elite Ten Council by his second year, and won countless shokugekis. He knew he was good at cooking, in fact spectacular. He knew he would be the best, and you called his dish just great? Usually when people tasted his food, even world known food critiques would be in a state of happy paralysis when they even had a bite of his food. You on the other hand had the gut to only call it great? He sighed, thinking perhaps you were such an average person, who had less than average taste buds that didn't know how to appreciate good food like his. He remembered that you liked disgusting fast food, so he just assumed you were an anomaly.

Tsukasa Eishi returned for his second year at Totsuki and as predicted he was already on the Elite Ten Council. And he had a shokugeki with Terunori Kuga, the president of the Chinese Research Society, specialising in Chinese cuisine. Although Tsukasa Eishi had regarded you as an anomaly when tasting his food, and ignored you. He couldn't. He couldn't get your lack of reaction to his food out his mind. He often said that he didn't put himself into his food, he knew he was good at cooking. He was so confident in his own skill he didn't need to ask customers or the receivers of his food if his food was good. He already knew it tasted amazing, he could see it in their expressions. However you. You were not like the others, you simply tasted it, savoured it and complimented like any average person, and you didn't burst from your clothes at the amazing texture, flavour and everything else. So he pushed himself, improving himself in order to make the dish that would make you paralysed with great taste. A dish so great that your less than average taste buds would actually know they were tasting something out of this world, then maybe you would realise how great he was.

To help build this ideology of Tsukasa as a great man, he invited you to a shokugeki. You had no idea what a shokugeki was, but you pieced together the facts, and assumed it was some cooking match. You were given a guess pass and a guide to a massive arena, it was almost the size of a sports stadium, and there were multiple students. You were wearing just some jeans and hoodie, not wanting to stand out, but you actually stood up because you didn't wear uniform. You were placed in a good seat, able to see Tsukasa and his opponent. Some guy called Terunori Kuga, with some Yugi-oh like hair. You thought it was pretty cute. In fact you thought he was a cute guy, although he was short he had a massive aura. You liked his really cool, two coloured, spiky hair, it seemed sort of rebellious and daring. You watched Tsukasa Eishi completely slaughter the guy, you had been informed that Tsukasa Eishi had already become a member of the Elite Ten Council. You assumed it was prestigious and impressive because it had the world "elite" and since it was a "council" he was elected among hundreds of other students at the best culinary school in Japan. The television screens showed the landslide win of "5-0" to Tsukasa Eishi, as the shorter, weird coloured hair guy was on his knees completely defeated. You noticed the usual Eishi smirk, and expression of total domination and extermination. You didn't really expect anything less from him, because he was simply Tsukasa Eishi. However you felt a little bad for the other guy, you could definitely empathise with him.

Tsukasa Eishi watch with full confidence Terunori's defeat, he glanced at the crowd to see if you were there. He instantly spotted you, since you weren't wearing uniform and you were in your average, boring hoodie and jeans. He expected you to be in awe, but he didn't see that. He wanted to be mistaken but he saw sympathy. Why would you be sympathetic? You couldn't be sympathetic towards him, because he won, and you never won against him, so you shouldn't know what victory over him should feel like. Were you being sympathetic towards his defeated opponent? Why the fuck were you being sympathetic towards idiot Kuga? Was your average brain slowly degrading? Did you not understand who the winner was and who was the loser? Why were you being sympathetic towards a complete stranger and not be in awe of his brilliant cooking skills?

To prove himself further to you, just how great his cooking was he invited you to the Moon Banquet Festival. You were surprised but happy that you go to this prestigious culinary school and eat the food!

You looked around, you saw Tsukasa with another pretty girl who seemed more than capable to handle Tsukasa's ways. You immediately run over to introduce yourself. The girl Rindo Kobayashi was spunky, fun and intuitive. You quite liked her and her sense of humour, finding her very charming you immediately introduced yourself as Tsukasa Eishi's friend before he left for Totsuki. You both laugh about his annoying habits, getting along quite well with this girl.

"Wow, Tsukasa talked about so many amazing people. He said he likes it much better at Totsuki than at our school. He says the girls are much prettier over here and talented, and I'm not surprised since I've met you Kobayashi-san!" You smile, you're so happy for your old friend that he was now among people worthy of competing him. He seemed to be changing for the better and you were happy that he was finding something that he was happy doing.

"Awh shucks you're too much. You're cute too! Also very strong if you dealt with Tsukasa since you guys were young. I mean you must have wanted to kill him a thousand times over. I know I do!" She grins, whilst Tsukasa rolls his eyes.

"Well before he left for Totsuki I sure did. But since he's left, and seen him change and improve I'm happy for him. I'm really happy that he's found something that makes him happier. I mean I think he used to be bored being around me and in my school. He used to be so bored of me that he would constantly call me average. But only hung out with me because I was the least boring person in our year. He used to piss me off all the time, so when he left for Totsuki I was happy he was leaving. But now I've seen him after a year, he looks a lot happier and more mature. I'm happy he's finally found something that he loves doing." Although Tsukasa Eishi has been talked about by a lot of people, he had never heard someone say that they were happy for him. Never. He stared at you with confusion, you didn't notice at all. Kobayashi noticed of course and since she was also one of the few people who was in some close contact with Tsukasa Eishi, she had never seen him react like that at all. Although you thought you weren't much compared to Tsukasa Eishi, and Tsukasa Eishi called you average, Rindo Kobayashi knew you were the opposite. In fact she could tell you were something special because you didn't seemed charmed by Tsukasa, knowing full well that girls, a lot of girls were instantly charmed by him. Although it could be due to you two being friends for so long, you didn't seem to have any romantic feelings for him at all. How interesting.

"Well you should definitely stop by to taste some of his food. Since he returned his cooking has just sky rocketed! He's now the first seat of the Elite Ten Council here. Although one thing I do know, is that he has a lack of passion, he doesn't believe in putting himself in his dish." Kobayashi tuts. Tsukasa Eishi watches you, almost sighing.

"Rindo, you can't use terms and cooking philosophies around someone average like her. She doesn't understand." Kobayashi frowns at him.

"Don't be so mean to someone so cute!"

"It's okay I'm used to it. Usually it's a lot meaner, so actually something that tame is like a compliment actually." You laugh. Both of them look at you with a surprised look, you were becoming even more interesting to Kobayashi. Were you his kryptonite? His opposing force? Well whatever you were, you were definitely not average.

"And that's a shame that you don't have passion in your food Tsukasa. Maybe that's why I only called your food great, last time."

"Wait you called his food great? Just great?"

"Yeah. He got really offended and kind of threw a tantrum at me. And then said he would never let me taste his food because I didn't know how to appreciate good food." You sweat drop a little and blush with embarrassment as you realise you're saying it about Tsukasa who was obviously very talented if he was now the first seat of the Elite Ten Council. He had an anger vein patch, not only were you average, with less than average taste buds that didn't appreciate good food, you were now humiliating him. The first seat of the Elite Ten Council. His day couldn't get worse. Kobayashi only stared at you with amazement.

"You are seriously amazing (Name)-chan. Not only did you make the white knight have a tantrum, but you actually thought his food was just great. With no reaction right? Like you didn't shed your clothes or anything? Or be transported to a whole other place, as if you were on drugs?"

"N-no. Is that what's supposed to happen?" You stutter, a little worried about what was just described to you.

"Woooow. Impressive. I'm really impressed!" she squealed. You're surprised by her reaction, and a little scared. You look to the side to see Tsukasa just glaring at you with his long eyelashes, and sharp icy white eyes. You've known for a long time, dealt with him even longer but not once have you ever seen him glare at you quite like this.

"Well you should come along and try out his food!" She encourages you, you feel scared because of the look Tsukasa gave you. It seemed as if he didn't want you to be there.

"Oh okay. Sure." You say rather passively. Kobayashi lets go of you flying off into another direction. Leaving you alone with Tsukasa, never have you been so nervous around him. Usually you were disinterested or distant from him, but never nervous.

"I'm glad you found a really nice girlfriend. She seems really amazing!" You offer excitedly. However he just glares at you, arms folded as if he's musing over something.

"She's not my girlfriend." He answers instantly, still glaring at you, making you sweat with his icy glare ironically.

"Oh." You let out quietly. "Well you were right the girls here are very pretty and spirited. I'm glad you came here. You seem a lot happier and more driven when you were in middle school." You praise, beaming still. He still glares at you.

"Is what you said true? You were happy that I was gone?" His eyelashes lowered. He slowly undid his shirt and collar, showing off his perfect skin. Gosh he just had to have everything didn't he? You scratched your head a little uncomfortably because perhaps you hadn't admitted too much of the truth.

"Well I guess happy is an exaggeration. I would say more of a relief because you were a bit much. When you got into cooking you were a bit too critical, and it got on my nerves a bit. I just figured you were bored in our school, so even though I was relieved I was happy that you found something you love doing." You neatly summarised, still sweating bullets because you were so nervous. He widened his stance a little, his glaring increased ten-fold.

"Hmph. Whatever. Still average." You finally relax, although it annoyed you because he was just his rude usual self, however at least he was back to his usual self, although he had his weird glare.

"You don't have to come to my booth. Not as if you would know how to eat the damn food." He commented, smirking at you. He wanted to act cool in front of you, because he was Tsukasa Eishi, the first seat of the Elite Ten Council of Japan's most prestigious culinary school. He was literally a knight whilst you were a peasant, he did not need to ask an average person like you to eat his food. You should want to eat his food, and he assumed that you had the average natural human curiosity thus he didn't need to ask you to eat his food. Whilst you just let out a puff of air, yep Tsukasa Eishi was definitely back. He stalked off, in usual confident swagger leaving you eating his dust. You just sigh, well at least he hasn't done a one hundred and eighty personality flip.

You wander around for quite a long time, your stomach getting really full from all the delicious food. You notice a massive line in front of a massive Chinese booth, but more like a massive building dedicated to Chinese cuisine. You see the formation line of the cooks using the woks to create some incredible dishes, you could see the steam rising from the woks. You were seated immediately and ordered the special mapo tofu dish.

You were served by Terunouri Kuga himself, he wanted to see the people's expression when they were eating. Since it dwindling towards the end of the night, Kuga had time to actually serve the dishes and wanted to see what the expressions on people's faces when they ate his food, especially his special mapo tofu dish.

You see the steam rolling off the dish, and the spices induce your curiosity, letting your spoon sink into the soft dish. You felt the explosive power of the Sichuan spices overpower you. It was all kinds of flavours, the spiciness made your sinuses clear, the sweet yet sour tanginess whet the appetite but also induced the hunger in you despite your full stomach.

"You look pretty cute when you eat."

"I think you say that to every girl." You huff, eagerly taking in another bite. "This is pretty amazing, I've eaten lots of mapo tofu before and they've never tasted like this." Your eyes sparkling at this amazing dish.

"No, I don't talk to a lot of female customers, or customers in general. But I admit you look pretty cute when you eat. You look so happy. It's really cute." He reassured you.

After that brief meeting, you and Kuga started off dating. You loved it so much, because he would let you try his dishes, and it amazed you every time. And he loved watching you eat his food so happily. He was so interesting, he had his charming nature, loud and sociable. Whilst you were a bit quieter, reserved and observed. However due to his dislike of formalities, and loud nature you became more open and sociable yourself. For the very first time you felt nervous yet excited when you met him every time, and extremely tingly every time you guys kissed, yet you wanted more from him after every time. You've dated some guys before, but you hadn't felt this thrill before and it was addictive and Kuga himself was addictive and you knew it. You were his drug as well, he made his dishes for you, he loved it when you cuddled with him and spoiled him like a brat. Because you appeared so mature and observant and extremely kind, he knew lots of people took away your attention, and he hated sharing what was his.

Unfortunately for you, you didn't know Tsukasa Eishi was watching you. You were so oblivious and hopelessly in love with Kuga you didn't notice his presence. In fact you were so oblivious that when you on a date with Kuga Tsukasa was a table away, watching you. He couldn't believe that you had the option to date him, the first seat of the Elite Ten Council and you chose the eighth seat. He figured your average sense simply didn't know you were in the presence of a great man. Tsukasa expected you to come by in the Moon Festival Banquet, he waited and waited and waited. However you didn't stop by. He was confused, why wouldn't you taste food from the best student of Totsuki Culinary School?

After he served the last customer he walked off to find you. He thought you might have gone home, but none of the people at the gates had seen you walk out, so you were still in the academy somewhere. He noticed the massive lights noise from Kuga's Chinese booth, and Tsukasa very easily saw you enjoying the eighth seat's food. He watched you light up whilst eating food, that darn Terunouri Kuga's food. Apparently you did have less than average taste buds as you enjoyed the eighth seat's food but not his. That was despicable, he would make you react to his food.

Tsukasa Eishi smiled devilishly as Terunori Kuga was no longer part of the Elite Ten Council. However it wasn't as sweet as the moment bashed in Kuga's head, and dumped him at your doorstep. You opened your door, screaming, crying however before you could even reach your phone and call the police your world went dark.

The next time you opened your eyes you were tied down, in Tsukasa Eishi's bed, in his bedroom at his parents' house. You try to calm down, however you realised that you were only in your bras and panties, your eyes wide from shock.

"Awh my sweet, average (name)-chan. I thought you would never wake up." The smooth calm voice of the arrogant Tsukasa Eishi. You watch him walk over to the bed, you try to inch your body away from him. He holds you still, smirking.

"You think you can get away from me? Don't worry I won't ever leave you again, sweet average (name)-chan." You feel his delicate fingers ghost your stomach, near your panties, even nearer your privates and over the curves of your breasts.

"You may wonder why I'm doing this. Well I've to realise that you are very very important to me. You're like my nemesis, I have never met someone that hasn't truly reacted to my cooking." He pulls out a dish of sauce, he drips it on your breasts, licking it up afterwards, making you tremble as he smirks against your skin. His medium length hair, tickling your skin.

"And since the second year, I pushed myself to become better to make you taste my food and finally realise how great my food is. However you just had to go after that damn Kuga, and enjoy his stupid shitty food, when you had me. You had me all the time, you could have just dated me, enjoyed my food. However had to run off elsewhere, into that idiot Kuga's arms. But he can't save you now." You realised the last time you saw Kuga was bloodied on your step.

"Don't worry about Kuga, he won't ever contact you again, or get in my way. Then again the way I've arranged things that's not really a problem." He kissed your chest, he smirked at your chest and then at you.

"You know what I've realised you're not average anymore. Kobayashi has opened my eyes, you're anything but average, and you're very special to me. And no one can ever have you, because I can't let any average bastard take away my sweet (name)-chan. You're too important to me, I need you in order to improve my cooking. I'm going to make you react to my food like everyone else, you're going to see how great I am and how spectacular and extraordinary my cooking is. Even if you do realise that, I've realised you're too precious to let go. You're never going to leave me, and I won't leave you ever again. We'll be together forever." You shiver due to the shivers down your spine. He undoes your ties, you're too afraid to move.

"Good (name)-chan." He praised, holding you close to him, he pulled the covers over both of you.

"My sweet (name)-chan isn't average anymore." He mused, kissing your cheek, as you simply waited for sleep to take you away from this awful awful situation.

 _ **I don't know. I liked him being jealous and yandere.**_

 _ **He's really sexy I want to marry him.**_

 _ **I just had a mental breakdown.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Chang**_

 _ **x**_


End file.
